Meikyuu Butterfly
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: No puedes mirarme, no puedes atraparme.Soy una mariposa perdida,las alas ocultas en mi pecho, cantan por su libertad hasta a las personas que no pueden verlas.


Este Fic se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba Meikyuu Butterfly de Nana Mizuki u.ú Espero q les guste :)

* * *

Meikyuu Butterly.

_~ Abre tus ojos en la noche silenciosa ~_

Sentí como mi vista se tornaba borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Una mueca de dolor y tristeza se formo en mi cara, sentí mis piernas temblar, caería en cualquier momento. Pero no me mostraría tan débil enfrente de _Soul _y _Kim_. Ella separo sus labios rojizos de los labios rosados de Soul y ella se tapo la boca fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Oh Maka-Chan no te había visto!-Dijo, Soul me miro y me suplico con la mirada que me quedara que me explicaría todo. Sonreí amargamente.

-Lo siento, no debí interrumpir-Me disculpe con la voz temblorosa, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y sentí presión en el pecho. Soul era como todos los hombres, _mujeriegos._ Una lagrima acompañada de rímel bajo por mi mejilla, una línea ondulada negra se hizo en mi mejilla por culpa del rímel. Dolía saber que el único hombre en el que había confiado durante 5 años era _mujeriego. _

-Lo siento Maka-Chan-Me dijo de nuevo Kim fingiendo te maquillaste.

Salí corriendo de ahí, corrí debajo de la noche que caía en picada. Entro a un callejón pero en ningún momento dejo de correr, mis piernas exigían descansó pero no se los daría. Mi zapatilla se atoro de nuevo, harta la deje hay y camine sin un zapato, mi vestido blanco se mancho, se rompió y se maltrato. El callejón se lleno de pisadas, pero estas eran apartes de las mías.

No podrás mirarme, no podrás atraparme. Porque soy una mariposa perdida, mis alas ocultas en mi pecho cantan por su libertad. Sigilosamente me abrazaron por detrás y yo no pude hacer más que llorar.

-¿Por qué?-Susurre con mi voz entrecortada, jadee y llore más. Soul me estrecho más y me beso la nuca.

-Maka…Tú sabes que yo solo te amo a ti-Se declaro Soul con voz dolorosa y temblorosa, lo abrasé y llore más.

-Nunca me dejes…

-Nunca lo hare-Sellamos nuestro amor con un beso.

En esa noche oscura solo se podía ver nuestra silueta debajo de la luz de la luna, Soul se separó de mi lentamente y saco mi zapatilla que anteriormente era blanca.

-No es lo mejor pero…-Soul se inclino y me coloco la zapatilla con delicadeza, se paro y me agarro la mano-¡Vayamos por aquí!-Me dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí ante sus actos.

Mientras caminábamos una sombra de deseo cubrió mi mente, dos ángeles vagabundos recorrían la retorcida ciudad recolectando sus fragmentos de amor, sosteniendo su destino entre sus brazos.

Llegamos a mi lugar favorito, una hermosa pradera con un árbol de cerezo. Soul y yo nos acostamos debajo del hermoso árbol rosado, me beso con ternura y le correspondí. Nos dormimos abrazados y besándonos en la noche estrellada.

_~ Rompe y destruye la llave de mi corazón ~_

Desperté al sentir los rayos del sol dándome en la cara, quite las colchas de mi cuerpo y me metí al baño. Nada era más perfecto que sentir una ducha caliente en tiempo de frio, mire mi rostro en el espejo. Me acorde que cuando vivía con mis padres era una consentida, pero eso fue hace tiempo. Ya no soy una niña. Desato mi cabello y me meto a la ducha.

Mi pecho se oprime al darme cuenta de una dulce fragancia dentro del baño, arrimo las cortinas hacia un lado y ahí estaba Soul, sonriendo dulcemente y no pervertidamente como debería estarlo.

_~ Las palabras perdidas fueron puestas en mis labios mágicamente ~_

Los dos nos encontrábamos jugando en la misma pradera, aunque tengamos 18 años siempre tendremos alma de niño. Continuare con mi hermosa historia hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesaré las nubes con mis alas y viajare a una distante mañana.

_~ Estas alas decididas darán un gran salto invisible ~_

-Te amo, Soul-Dije con una sonrisa, el sonrió y me abrazo.

_~ Afuera de tu pecho oculto ~_

* * *

_En fiin me voyy se cuidan mucho :) _

_Byee-bee ~! :)_


End file.
